


Out of Reach

by Marorin5



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Jealousy, Multi, Team as Family, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just physical attraction at this point. Dom hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel some things, even though he tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore all of it, because Brian was completely out of reach, and Dom was well aware of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big Brian/Mia fan. Maybe that's one of the biggest reasons I don't really ship Dom/Brian that much. I can't really picture Brian to be with anyone but Mia in the long run, hahaha. But the idea of Dom being in love with Brian, like one-sided, seemed interesting to write, so I figured I could do it. And here's the result! xD

At the beginning, Dom didn't pay much attention to Blondie.

He was aware he was there in the diner, yes. It was kind of hard not to when the guy came every single day and always asked for the same god damn thing. He was a customer, and customers were good for business, so Dom couldn't really complain.

Although there was also the fact the guy always flirted with Mia. And Mia flirted right back. Which wasn't something Dom was particularly thrilled about—considering how protective he got over her and all—but he was aware Mia was smart; she knew what she was doing.

That wouldn't stop him from being over-protective over her, though, so after consecutive days of hearing his baby sister flirting with tuna blondie, he decided to just check the guy out to try and see just what Mia found so interesting in him.

So, Dom got up from his seat in his office to get a drink, using that opportunity to let his eyes wander to the stranger, and god damn—he was quite the sight. Which was kind of awkward to Dom, 'cause when he'd decided he'd check him out, he didn't mean actually _check him out._ And the guy seemed to notice someone was looking at him because he turned his gaze to Dom's, and shit, Toretto could _feel_ the gaze's weight.

Which didn't make much sense in his mind, because shouldn't a buster surfer blondie's gaze be… lighter?

His eyes were a blazing blue, _electric_. They were icy, yet there was a burning fire in them. It was quite the contradiction—a fucking antithesis. It was amazing how mesmerizing someone's eyes could be. The guy didn't look at him for too long, just for a second or two before turning his gaze back to Mia, giving her an easy smile, and Dom had to practically tear his gaze from the guy to stop himself from staring.

After he sat down, he sighed. Well, no wonder Mia was interested in the guy. He was hot, no doubt about that. Dom wouldn't deny when a man was attractive. He'd done guys before, particularly during his time in Lompoc, but after he'd gotten out, he and Letty went serious and there hadn't been anyone else after that. Well, anyone else other than Tran's sister, but that was a mistake from his part when he'd had too much alcohol and he and Letty were fighting. Letty had been pissed, but they'd managed to work out and he'd never betrayed her ever again.

And now _this_ happened.

Fucking hell.

Well, Dom mused, it's probably just physical attraction. Nothing to be worried about. Some eye candy wouldn't hurt anyone. No harm done.

And with that, Dom stopped thinking of it all together and went back to his papers.

* * *

Few days after that, Vince went and started a fight with Blondie. What a fucking annoyance. Dom tried to ignore it all together. It wasn't the first time Vince went after men who flirted with Mia. It irked Mia to no end, but to Dom it was a win-win situation—even though Vince wasn't good enough for Mia, he still kept the other wannabes away from her—and he wanted to keep it that way. And speaking from experience, the fight would go away soon on its own.

It has better go away on its fucking own.

"Jesus Christ, Dom, you get out there, please. I'm sick of this shit." He heard what his sister said, but he didn't reply, instead focusing on his papers. He wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm not kidding, Dom! Get out there!" And Mia's voice had reached 'I'm-not-kidding-the-fuck-around' level, so Dom just exhaled sharply and stood up.

He expected Vince to be kicking blondie's ass—which would be a shame, 'cause he did have an attractive face—but instead, he found the sight of blondie actually having the upper hand. Which was pretty impressive—he didn't really think blondie could fight.

"What'd you put in that sandwich?" he just had to joke. Maybe too much tuna was helping blondie fight. 'Cause that amount of shitty tuna had to do something.

"That's really funny," Mia replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Dom!" Letty called sharply, glancing at the street where Vince and Blondie were still fighting. He got the message; he needed to stop the fight—one, because Mia wanted him to, and two, because they didn't need cops sniffing around their business.

"Alright." So, Dom went out there, followed by Leon, Jesse, and Letty, and put an end to the fight, throwing Blondie into the Maxima. Blondie seemed surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting been thrown into a car. And shit, Blondie looked even better up close, but Dom was quick to put that thought down. It would not help the situation.

Blondie put his hands up in a gesture of peace, but Dom could see the look in those icy blue eyes—he could see the _fire_ —Blondie wasn't backing down. "Hey, man, he was in my face," he said, as if to defend himself.

Dom wasn't impressed. "I'm in your face." Vince tried to get to Blondie once more, but Dom stopped him, pushing him back were Leon stood. "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" he yelled, like a father scolding his son instead of a guy scolding his best friend, but Dom was practically the father of his little family, and he wasn't in the fucking mood to be nice. "Jesse, gimme the wallet."

Dom opened the wallet, and read the name in the driver's license. _Brian Earl Spilner._ Holy fuck, that name was awful. Sounded like a drug dealer, or a serial killer. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer's name. Is that what you are?"

"Nah, man." Blondie seemed kind of offended for that assumption.

Yeah, whatever. Time to end this shit. "Don't come around here again," Dom commanded, shoving the wallet in Blondie's chest. Yeah, they'd be losing some eye candy, and yeah, Mia would get pissed, but it would probably be better in the long run if this _Brian Earl Spilner_ stayed away. Vince would be happy at least, and it would save them the drama.

So, Dom began walking back to the diner, thinking the problem had been solved and he could go back to his fucking papers in peace. But, it turned out Blondie truly wasn't backing down.

"Hey, man, you know this is bullshit!"

And for a second, Dom paused. No one in their right mind back-talked him. Not in his territory, at least. Toretto turned around, expecting Spilner to finally back down and leave, but one look at that—admittedly handsome—face, and Dom could tell this Brian was still _not_ backing down, and there wasn't any hint of fear in his voice or face.

Fucking stubborn, fearless, crazy ass white boy.

Dom felt his interest spike and even an amount of admiration flourish at that, but he had a rep to keep, so he wouldn't just change his opinion and invite Spilner to dinner. That wasn't how Dom rolled. "You work for Harry, right?"

There still wasn't any fear in Spilner's face, but there seemed to be a little amount of worry now. Dom figured that was good enough. "Yeah, I just started," Brian replied.

"You were just fired." And with no more words spoken, Dom turned around and went into the diner. And as he heard the sound of the pick-up truck's engine as Spilner left, Dom was convinced that would've been the last time he ever saw Brian Earl Spilner.

* * *

As it turned out, however, he was completely wrong. He did see Brian Earl Spilner again, literally that night. Harry had, for some reason, fought for Brian to keep working for him—something about good help being hard to find—and Dom had ended up giving in. After all, just because Spilner worked for Harry's, it didn't mean they'd run into him that often.

Dom was wrong though, and he wasn't even surprised. Of course Spilner showed up at the race—and not only did he show up, he bet his pink slip. And by that point, Dom wasn't sure if the guy was just stupid or overconfident. But, then Spilner had said, "If I win, I take the cash and I take the respect," and when Dom had questioned him on the last word, letting out a mocking laugh as he did, he'd replied, "To some people, that's more important," completely unfazed by the mockery, and Dom felt his interest grow even more, even though he didn't let it show.

And after they'd finished the race, with him winning, of course, and Spilner _somehow_ being second—even after he practically screwed up his car while doing so, fucking buster—the blond was grinning, something that amused Dom endlessly, because he really didn't think there was anything to be laughing about—at least not for Spilner. "What are you grinning about?"

The grin that was lighting up Spilner's face did not disappear. In fact, it seemed to grow, and Dom couldn't help but think it was beautiful. "Dude, I almost had you!" Spilner seemed to be so proud about almost beating him, something which Dom had to snort at. He decided to set Spilner straight, listing off the various mistakes he did while racing. However, Spilner's smile didn't disappear as he listened to Dom's speech, and Dom somehow ended up even more interested.

God damn it.

Then the cops came, and he was almost, _almost_ caught. He would've been, if it hadn't been for Spilner—out of all people—coming to the rescue. Kid drove like crazy, avoiding cops and swaying around the streets like it was natural. Okay, so maybe he was awful at racing in a straight line, but Dom could admire talent and Spilner was definitely a good driver. Which made complete sense, according to what he'd found out after getting Jesse to run a background check on him.

Spilner went to juvie for GTA, and Dom for some reason liked that fact. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact no-one from his team have ever done time. Couple of overnighters, yeah, but that was the extent of it. Now, juvie and jail were different, but it was still a pretty similar experience in a way. Maybe that's why Dom found himself telling Spilner about Lompoc. He usually wouldn't do that with anyone, but Spilner seemed easy to talk to.

Then the whole shit with Tran went down. Dom was sure that if it had been anyone else, they would've been freaked out. Spilner wasn't though. Even after having guns pointed at him and watching his car blow up, Spilner kept his cool and that not-giving-a-flying-fuck attitude of his, talking about what had happened as if it were a casual thing. There weren't many guys like that.

And while they were sitting on the taxi together, going home, Dom finally admitted to himself that yeah, Spilner was attractive, but not only that, but quite interesting as well. He found himself wanting to know more about the blond. It was hard to believe he'd practically kicked him out that same day. Didn't really feel right.

Maybe that's why he invited Spilner to the party. Yeah, it was partly to shove it to his team's faces that they weren't there to help him when he needed them—which was honestly fucking annoying; he almost got caught by cops, had a run-in with Tran, and his team were just enjoying a party? Fuck them—but probably to let him know he was welcome around again. After all, Dom meant it when he said he was in his good graces.

When Letty persuaded him to _give her a massage_ , he quickly gave in, not at all worried about Spilner being left alone around Vince, Leon and Jesse. He'd seen the guy's attitude with the whole Tran fiasco—he was sure Spilner could take care of himself. So, he left with Letty, not without reminding Spilner about his ten-second car, and then Dom had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw Brian Earl Spilner again.

* * *

And he was right, because a few days later Brian showed up at his garage with that piece of shit that had _once_ been a Toyota Supra. It was a fucking mess, completely wrecked, but it had potential—just like Brian had—and, after popping the hood like Brian insisted, Dom was convinced to keep it. After they fix it, it'd definitely be the ten second car Brian owned him.

Dom told Brian that he was now working for him. He took that decision in that moment, mainly out of two reasons. One; because that piece of shit wasn't Dom's ten second car _yet_ , and since Brian owed it to him, it was just fair that Brian helped put it back together. And two; Dom wanted Brian around. Simple as that.

Which was weird, because he hadn't really let anyone else in on his team after he'd been sent to Lompoc. Perhaps it was about time to change that. Perhaps Brian was meant to be the new member of his team.

Dom really liked Brian. He liked his personality, how he was cool, cocky, yet nice. Brian didn't seem to be afraid of anything. He was a cocky little shit, yeah, but he was still respectful and nice. He was also damn crazy, and he was pretty reckless, too. He didn't take any shit, but he was good-natured and didn't hold grudges, letting things go quickly.

And of course there were his looks. Damn. Jesse was right; Brian Spilner was _bee-oo-ti-ful_ and that mixed with his personality made him unique. Dom's interest continued to grow as he spent more and more time with Brian. Actually, it wasn't just an interest anymore. At this point, it was _fascination_.

And Dom was comfortable enough with Brian to invite him to the Sunday barbecue, even though that usually was reserved to family only. It just showed how much Brian had gotten under Dom's skin, and oddly enough, Dom was perfectly fine with it.

Dom liked how Brian seemed to fit in his team. Sure, at the beginning, the boys were worried about the newcomer, but they'd gotten past it. Jesse admired him, looking up to him as an idol. Leon seemed to like him, warming up to him pretty quickly. Letty liked him, too—thought he was cool. And Mia obviously liked him. The only one who still didn't seem to like or accept the buster was Vince. Vince was obviously extremely annoyed at how Brian was still around, always trying to make him uncomfortable or start a fight with him. Brian mostly ignored Vince, although he definitely didn't seem to like him.

Dom figured he would have to talk to both of them if they kept that hatred up. 'Cause they'd have to learn to live with each other's presence.

The garage was usually hot, too hot, so it was pretty normal for the boys to take their shirts off. And damn, Brian was fucking attractive—he was lean, but still toned, as well as tanned. Dom had a very hard time not staring or being too obvious, and his dick seemed to notice Brian, too, which didn't really help Dom's situation at all. Especially since it wasn't just physical attraction at this point. Dom hated to admit it, but he was starting to _feel_ some things, even though he tried to ignore it.

He tried to ignore all of it, because Brian was completely out of reach, and Dom was well aware of that.

There were two main reasons for this. First, it was Letty. Dom loved Letty—was _in love_ with Letty. And his feelings hadn't changed; even as he developed these feelings for Brian, his feelings for Letty hadn't changed a damn bit, which left him pretty damn confused. Was it possible to love two people at the same time? As in, be in love with two people? The idea of that kind of freaked Dom out, and even if it didn't; Letty would probably castrate them both if she found out what Brian was doing to Dom, _without even realizing._

And that was the second problem. Brian didn't seem to realize the effect he had on Dom. He didn't seem to be interested in Dom—as a friend, yeah, but not more than that. And then there was Mia, who had made it clear that she was into the buster. And Brian was making it clear that he was into her, too. They were getting closer as time passed, and even though it kind of hurt Dom to see it happen, he didn't interfere.

Mia deserved happiness, and if Brian was the one who give it to her, then so be it.

Besides, Brian was pretty much the one guy that met with Dom's approval to date his baby sister, which—considering everything Dom was feeling for the blond—was really fucking ironic.

Dom really found himself wondering when he had gotten so fucked up.

* * *

The first time Dom realized how utterly fucking reckless Brian was, was when Vince convinced him to follow him one night.

Yeah, he did know Brian was reckless, but he hadn't realized just how reckless he could be.

Checking garages out to see what competition they would have during Race Wars. Holy shit. Vince was convinced Brian was a cop, and for a moment, Dom was doubtful, even though he really was wishing Brian wasn't a cop. Then Brian explained everything, which didn't convince Vince at all, but Dom found himself believing in Brian's story. It sounded just what this crazy ass white boy would do. Which was probably one of the reasons he'd gotten Brian to come with him and Vince to check out Tran's garage. Other than the fact he knew Brian wasn't afraid of Johnny Tran.

They'd almost been caught by Johnny and his crew, and it made Dom realize just what kind of danger he'd put Brian in. After all, Dom could clearly remember the looks Johnny's creepy cousin, Lance, sent Brian back when they'd destroyed the Eclipse. His eyes never left Brian that night, and even though Brian didn't seem to care, Dom could feel his blood boiling just thinking of it.

And that's when it hit Dom, that with Brian being so reckless, he probably got in trouble a lot. And Dom found himself worried that Brian fucking Spilner would end up with a bullet in his head someday, with that recklessness and bravery of his, and then bowed he wouldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

Dom wasn't thrilled about Brian's date with Mia—not at all, and it wasn't only because that was his baby sister—but he'd accepted it. He did threaten Brian, like he has done with every man that has dated Mia. "You break her heart; I'll break your neck." Usually, Mia's dates wouldn't even be able to look at him in the eye, just give a shaky nod and stammered before leaving as quickly as possible.

Brian wasn't like them, though. He just stared back at Dom, meeting him in the eye, unfazed, as he replied, "That's not gonna happen."

And that reply encouraged Dom to show Brian his dad's Charger. Which was something he had never, ever done. His team knew the whole story, had been there when it had all happened four years ago (even Jesse, who had been fourteen at the time). He never told anyone the story. He never had to; he never _wanted_ to.

But, with Brian was different. Dom could talk to him, could be honest, could tell him stuff and he wouldn't be judged. He knew Brian wouldn't judge him. Even though he just knew Brian for a couple of weeks, it felt like forever. So, he just told the story, told what happened, let it all out, for the first time since it had happened. And Brian had just been there, listening, letting Dom tell his story.

And by this point, Dom knew he wanted Brian to stay forever. Okay, so maybe they would never be romantically involved, and while it was kind of hard for Dom to keep things platonic, he was beginning to accept it—even though it felt like a part of him was dying doing so. That didn't mean Dom couldn't have Brian as a friend, and while that wasn't exactly what Dom wanted, it was close enough.

* * *

When Dom walked into the garage to see Brian hugging Mia from behind, kissing her head lovingly, he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his heart. It was hard enough to keep things platonic, knowing Brian didn't think of him more than just a friend, but this; seeing him with his sister, like a loving couple, made his heart ache. Dom wanted to know Brian in _that_ way—wanted to see him, hear him, know whether he was a gentle or a rough lover—but he never would. Mia, on the other hand, knew Brian that way, and it made Dom feel kind of… jealous.

Jealous of his own sister because she was dating Brian. That was so fucking pathetic, and fucked up as well.

Dom didn't act like the unrequited lover in this situation. He acted like the older brother he was. Yeah, he did kinda feel like the unrequited lover, but neither Brian nor Mia nor anyone had to know that. That was something just he would know, and no-one else.

So, he just stood over them and watched them with a look of a protective older brother. Feeling tension rise, Brian stood up, said he had to make a run for Harry, and left. Dom took that opportunity to talk to Mia, 'cause despite the fact his heart clenched every time he saw her with Brian, she was still his sister, and he worried about her. He insisted about her studying, having to work harder than she was, which she seemed annoyed about, telling him coldly to get off her back before leaving the garage.

Shit, now that wasn't fucking planned. Dom didn't wanna seem like the big brother who took control of his kid sister's life, but he wanted better for her. She didn't belong there, and Dom was adamant about her getting a better life. A better life he could ever have. Maybe that was one of the reasons he didn't interfere on her relationship with Brian. Brian was a catch—Dom was damn sure of that—and if Mia was the one who got him, she deserved to keep him.

Everything to make her happy.

And that was when Letty slid out of the car, interrupting his musings as she defended Mia. Of course she would stand up for her. Letty was her best friend, but she was Dom's girlfriend, too. And funny enough, it worked. She was the one who helped him solve problems with his sister when they had. Letty had always been there for both of them. Dom knew he was damn lucky to have her.

He loved her.

He really did. He was in love with her.

But, it seemed she wasn't the only one he was in love with, because as he was kissing her in the garage, images of the blond-haired, blue-eyed racer came into his mind. Which was confusing to Dom, completely fucked up, but he guessed that, by keeping things platonic, his feelings for Brian would go away with time.

And if they didn't, well—at least Brian was, _hopefully_ , gonna stay around. That'd be enough.

* * *

Brian was probably the only driver in the world who had Dom clutching his seat in fear of dying. The kid wasn't so experienced racing, but he definitely was a damn good driver. And he'd definitely progressed. He'd smoked that Ferrari back there and he'd looked so damn sexy while doing so, too.

Dom could tell Brian was in a bad mood that day. It was kinda hard not to. Kid was usually smiling, never really losing his temper, but now you just poked him and he barked back. Dom told him not to lose his cool—that cool he loved—saying it was his meal ticket, but Brian just got pissed, offended, like he hated the idea of someone else helping him.

"No, see, that's one thing about me, Dom. You don't understand," Brian said, his blue eyes flashing. "I don't _need_ handouts. I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step."

And as Dom was hearing Brian ramble, he felt… strange. _Refreshed_. 'Cause that was the first time, the first time _ever_ , that someone he considered part of his team didn't really depend on him. Don't get him wrong, he loved his team and taking care of them, but sometimes, it could be exhausting. But, Brian—he didn't _want_ Dom to take care of him. Yeah, he wanted to be around and be part of the team, but he didn't look to Dom for help. In fact, he seemed annoyed from getting it.

And Dom would have to talk with him about that, because even though it was refreshing to know Brian didn't depend on him, he'd have to learn to accept help from family from time to time.

"Just gotta make a little something extra on the side, like you," Brian added.

"What do you mean, like me?" Dom asked, defensively. Even though he felt he could trust Brian, the truck hijackings they were doing at night was not something to be taken lightly. He hadn't even thought of telling Brian about them. Then again, he didn't think Brian would've realized something was up. And as he listened to Brian talk, Dom realized Brian Spilner was much more perceptive than what he gave him credit for.

When Brian claimed he wanted in, too, Dom made a decision. He gave him a card, and Brian seemed irritated yet interested, and when he asked what it was for, Dom kept the answer simple. "Directions," he told the blond. "To Race Wars. We'll see how you do. Then we'll talk."

* * *

Dom was going to tell Brian everything.

After Race Wars, he was gonna tell Brian everything.

He'd watched Brian race, watched him win, and Dom knew he had the ability to participate in the heists. Dom had planned it all out in his head already. He and the team would pull of that last heist, Brian and Mia would stay back in Race Wars, then they would all go on vacation to Mexico, and it would be around this time he'd tell Brian the truth. They'd stay some weeks in Mexico, waiting for the heat to go down, and then they'd come back and continue pulling off the hijackings, but with Brian on their team.

It sounded like a perfect plan to Dom, so he was going with it.

Then Jesse raced Tran, lost, and then drove away. Shit. That was inconvenient, 'cause they were short of one man for the heist. And it was also worrisome, because Jesse was like a kid brother to Dom, and to everyone in the team really, but they'd all figured that after Jesse managed to put himself together, he'd come back.

Back to the heist, though, it may not be such a good idea to do it without Jesse, even though Dom was sure they could pull it off anyway. Although, they could always…

"Where's Brian?" Dom asked his sister, who was watching him and the team with a frown on her face.

"Went to see if Jesse came back," Mia replied, glaring at her brother. "At least he's looking for him." Then she raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask? No…" Mia seemed to realize what Dom was thinking and she glared at her brother. "Dom, no. Don't you dare! Leave him out of this!"

The others seemed to realize what Dom and Mia were thinking as they turned to Dom. Vince looked pissed. "Hell no, Dom!" he barked. "It's bad enough you're insisting he stays around. We do not need him for this, too!"

"We're short of one man," Dom said. "And Brian's a good driver. He knows we're doing something on the side to earn some cash and he said he wants in. It could work."

"Fuck no," Vince growled. "We don't need the buster sniffing in our business, Dom. I'm telling you, he's a cop!"

"You're still going on with that?" Mia questioned Vince, turning her glare at him.

"He ain't a cop, Vince," Dom said, fully convinced. "He's one of us."

"Well, even then," Letty said. "It'd be a bit much to just go and ask him to join us. I mean, I'm not sayin' he's not capable, but we don't have the time to explain how it'd all works."

"He shouldn't even participate in this in the first place!" Mia growled. "It's bad enough you're all doing this. Don't make Brian participate, too!"

"I think Letty's right," Leon said. "If Brian is participating in this, that's cool with me, but not this time."

"So, we'll just go alone," Dom concluded, nodding his head. It was a shame Brian wouldn't participate this time, considering he asked Dom to let him in, but that was okay. It was the plan, anyway. And even though Jesse wasn't there, Dom was convinced they could pull it off.

"No, you won't!" Mia growled, and the two Toretto siblings began having an argument, neither aware that a blond-haired, blue-eyed man was watching them from Mia's trailer.

* * *

Dom had never felt so betrayed in his life.

No, it wasn't the first time he'd been betrayed. But, those other times were nothing compared to _this_. The pain he was feeling in his heart was pretty damn unbearable and he was full of raging emotions, mainly anger and guilt.

It had all started with the heist going wrong. Vince was stuck in that truck, and Dom could feel nothing but helplessness, anguish, guilt, anger, and fear. That was his best friend stuck in that fucking truck, and there was nothing he could do to help him. He tried, but it proved to fail, and it anguished him. He was afraid his best friend would die. He felt guilty because his team—Leon, Letty, and Mia—had all insisted not to do it, that they had a bad feeling, yet he didn't listen. And he felt anger—not at the world—at himself for not listening.

Then, an orange blur rushed past him, and Dom realized who it was. Brian and Mia. His heart almost stopped as he watched Brian jump from the Supra and into the truck—it was a similar feeling to what he felt when he saw Letty's car roll over—and worried for both Brian and Vince. But, as it turned out, Brian was able to rescue Vince and get unharmed from his crazy ass stunt.

If the situation had been any different, Dom would probably have scolded Brian for being so God damn reckless.

In that situation, Dom could feel his heart full of pride and… and _love_. Love for Brian. Fuck, he loved him, God damn it. He loved him. Dom was more than ready to make Brian part of the family officially. After Vince was sure to be okay, he would've done so.

And it was when they were trying to save Vince's life, when he felt the knife in his back.

Okay, so it wasn't a real knife or anything, but it damn felt like it. And it wasn't even in his back. It felt more like a knife in his fucking heart. Because hearing Brian say those words had killed a part of Dom.

_"Yeah, yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner."_

Dom couldn't believe he'd been so blinded. Vince had told him so, multiple times, and yet he hadn't believed him. He'd been blinded by some blue eyes. He'd let the man into his family, he'd let him date _his sister_. And not only that, but he… he fell in love with him.

 _Fuck_!

Dom wished it would be so easy to just hate Brian. It would make things so much easier, so less complicated. But, he couldn't. Especially not after Brian had helped him avenge Jesse's death—with had hurt like a bitch, because Jesse had been a kid brother to Dom, and Dom would never forget him—and had given him his keys and let him go.

 _Let him go_.

Instead of arresting him, he'd let him go. Let him walk away. Just stood back and watched as Dom drove away in the Supra.

_"I owe you a ten-second car."_

And as Dom drove away into freedom—into running—he made the decision that he would never think about Brian Spilner or Brian O'Conner ever again, unless it was to hate his lying, deceitful ass.


	2. Part II

Unfortunately, forgetting Brian was easier said than done, because Brian didn't seem to leave his head. No matter how much Dom tried, Brian still haunted him, in his dreams, in his memories. It was a bitch.

Dom wished he could just close that chapter of his life and move on, but it seemed impossible.

It was hard not to remember when he knew the reason he couldn't come back home was all that happened back in LA.

Five years had passed after that. Leon had left not long after they first went on the run. Loosing Jesse had deeply hurt him, and he didn't want to do any more hijackings anymore. He was tired of that life. Then, he met a chick, and decided to move to Australia with her, promising he'd keep in contact. He did, at first, but as the years passed they began to lose touch. Dom was saddened about Leon's decision for leaving, but Dom had accepted it, knowing Leon would always be family, even if they never saw him again. Vince had managed to recover from the heist, and not only that, but he'd managed to bolt the hell out of the States before the cops could get him. Now, he was in Rio—had met a woman, Rosa, and they were going to have a kid.

Mia was still back home, on her own. Dom hated to leave her like that, knowing she would miss her family terribly, knowing her heart had been broken in a million pieces—by the same bastard that had gone and broken Dom's heart as well, could he add—but Mia had been strong. She'd managed to pull herself together and finish her nursing degree.

Dom just wished he could've been there to see it happen.

Dom had met people while on the run, made some loyal friends. Han Seoul-Oh, Rico Santo and Tego Leo were three men that had gained Dom's trust and managed to make their way into his team. Yeah, he missed Vince, Leon, and Jesse, and they would never be replaced, but he was happy he had more people he could trust.

As for Letty, she'd stayed with Dom, helping with every single heist they planned. She was faithful to him, and Dom knew now, more than ever, just how damn lucky he was to have her. He loved her even more than he did five years ago, if that was even possible. Even if the memory of Brian hadn't disappeared, he was still in love with Letty. It was still confusing as hell for Dom, but he'd learned to live with it. It wasn't like he and Brian would ever cross paths again anyway.

* * *

For over five years, Dom thought nothing would ever compare to what he felt when he found out about Brian's betrayal.

Then, Mia called him, telling him that Letty had been murdered.

A cold feeling had washed through Dom as he processed the words; guilt, anger, and pain filling his heart. A few weeks ago, he'd left Letty in the middle of the night, thinking it would be best for her if he just left. But, now… she was gone. She was _gone_. She was never gonna come back.

It wasn't the first time Dom had experienced the loss of a loved one, but this was the first time he lost someone he was in love with. Yes, he lost Brian, but he knew the blond bastard was probably alive out there somewhere. However, Letty wasn't. Not anymore.

Dom had come back to LA with one thing in his mind; revenge. He was going to avenge Letty's death. Whoever were the bastards that caused her death beware, because he was coming after them and he was _not_ gonna be merciful.

He was gonna kill whoever killed Letty, as well as anyone who got in his way.

* * *

It had been five years since he'd heard _that_ voice.

_His_ voice.

Dom glanced over his shoulder to look at Brian. Brian fucking O'Conner. He was dressed in a suit—and Dom would be lying if he said Brian didn't look _good_ in it—and his curls were gone—which was kind of fucking disappointing, 'cause Dom had actually loved those blond curls—but he was Brian. Yeah, he looked more grown-up, maybe rougher around the edges, but it's been five years, and things change.

Brian was pointing a gun to his head, and Dom couldn't help but feel betrayed all over again, knowing this was the side Brian had kept away from them all along.

If the situation had been any different, then perhaps Dom would've been more responsive. Perhaps he would've gone and talked to Brian. Maybe he wouldn't have been so cold. But, that was the thing. He felt cold; _numb_. Nothing fulfilled him but the burning desire to avenge Letty, even though he could feel his heart beating faster around Brian.

You would think five fucking years would've been long enough to move the fuck on.

_It doesn't matter,_ Dom thought. 'Cause it didn't. His mind was made up. He'd kill the person responsible for Letty's death, and no one, not even Brian O'Conner, would be able to stop him.

* * *

Racing with Brian was almost a nostalgic experience. It probably would've been if Dom hadn't been so focused on getting into Braga's team and get revenge. He'd won, and Brian had been fucking pissed, and it was kinda refreshing to see Brian had the same temper he'd had five years ago. So, Brian had left, and Dom had made it into the team.

He hadn't even been surprised when Brian showed up at the club. Of course he'd found a way to make it into Braga's team. Kid was resourceful. He'd always had been.

When Braga asked them if they knew each other, Dom knew he had a lot of different answers he could've given. First was the one that would've screwed Brian over and put him into a lot of shit. _He was an undercover cop that infiltrated my team._ Dom knew he wasn't gonna say that, 'cause despite everything, he still cared for Brian. Then there was the truthful, yet complicated answer. _He's the guy I fell in love with five years ago, yet he never realized and we parted ways after some shit went down._

Dom knew it would've been a bad idea to say that. It would be too much information on something he was never comfortable speaking about. His feelings for Brian were a secret to everyone but himself. Not to mention Brian was right there. He didn't know how Brian would've reacted to Dom saying that, but Dom didn't think it would help the situation at all.

So, Dom went with the truthful and easy answer. "He used to date my sister." Which was still a low blow that stung, but Dom had accepted it. It wasn't like Brian and Mia were together now anyway, which meant…

_Shit_.

Brian had been out of reach five years ago, but what about now? Yeah, Brian was a catch. He would probably be able to get anyone he wanted, no matter if it was a girl or a guy; he'd be able to charm them all. He didn't even know whether Brian was single right now or not. Either way, Dom was pretty sure he'd be able to get Brian's attention if he tried.

Things have changed, though. This wasn't five years ago anymore. Letty was gone, and Brian wasn't with Mia. Those things had been the two main problems back then, but now they weren't. However, the situation was much more fucked up now than it had been back then. Letty was gone because she was dead. Mia and Brian weren't together, but Brian had broken Mia's heart and Dom knew it would be extremely selfish to hook up with Brian when Mia might not be okay with it.

And now Dom felt even worse for even considering having a relationship with Brian in their current situation. For _wanting_ it.

He was definitely fucked up.

* * *

When Dom had been sitting at Brian's place with Letty's phone on his hand, and called the last number she'd rung, and it turned out to be Brian's phone, a sudden wave of utter _rage_ blinded him. He didn't bother listening to Brian, didn't care that he loved him. He just went and threw him into some bookstand, trying to hit him repeatedly, like an angry Hulk.

In that moment, all Dom could think was that it was Brian's fault Letty was dead.

It was only when Brian yelled, "She did it for you, Dom!" that he stopped and listened. "She did it for you," Brian repeated, lying on the floor yet staring up at Dom with electrical blue eyes. "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange of bringing down Braga." Suddenly things were cleared, and a sudden feeling of guilt began to rise deep within Dom. "She just wanted you to come home!"

And just with that, Brian had made it Dom's fault that Letty was dead. Dom hadn't even thought of it that way, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. _He_ was the one who left Letty. _He_ was the one Letty was trying to get home.

It was his fucking fault.

And he'd blamed Brian, of all people, for his fuck up.

Dom needed time alone, so he just walked away. He could listen Brian saying he was sorry, but Dom didn't reply. Couldn't trust himself to sound strong and steady. At that moment, he couldn't be more disgusted with himself. He got into his car, drove away. He had to get away… from Brian and from Mia. He tried to deal with his feelings while driving—racing—but when that didn't work, he just pulled over and broke down.

* * *

Dom had pretty much lost all hope now.

He'd tried to follow Brian's plan, tried to work with the FBI, and it failed. Braga was too smart, and the FBI just had to fuck it all up—acting before Brian gave the signal. God damn it. So, Dom was taking it on his own hands again. He was going to get Braga on his own. He was gonna either kill the bastard, or give him to the FBI. Either way, he was gonna finish was Letty hadn't been able to. Or die trying.

He was doing this for her.

And, to be honest, he wasn't even sure if he was coming back. Dom knew Braga was a sneaky bastard. He knew it wouldn't be so easy. He knew he was on his own now. And he was tired of running. It just wasn't worth it anymore. All his crimes, all the running, just made him lose more and more people.

First, Jesse died, shot by Tran and bleeding in Mia's arms. Then, Leon got tired of it all and left. Now, Letty died trying to bring him home.

It just wasn't fucking worth it.

He didn't know what would happen to him after Braga, and at this point, he really didn't care.

He hadn't expected Brian to show up at his place, telling him he was coming along, too. Dom warned him, told him he didn't plan to bring anyone back, and Brian had just replied with, "I know." Not backing down, not scared at all. That was the Brian that Dom knew. And it made Dom happy. And as he and Brian worked on the Charger, he thought… maybe he actually had a chance.

Maybe, after they get Braga, after all this settles down, they'd be able to be together. Like Dom had wished for so many years. Maybe it would actually happen.

That would make his life worth it.

Not even a few minutes later, though, Mia got home with groceries. She took one look at them, and then went inside the house. Brian noticed, too, and the first thing he did was to go after her. Not even a single word to Dom. His attention was all on Mia. Dom could only stare after him, having an internal conflict with himself. The big brother in him wanted Brian to make things right by Mia. But, the other part of him, the more selfish one… it just wanted Brian for himself.

Would it be too wishful thinking to believe that Brian would be able to make things right with Mia, that they would both get over what had happened, move on, and Dom could still be able to get Brian?

Dom hoped not, but he knew better. He knew things wouldn't be so easy. They were never so easy. He waited for a few minutes, then let out a sigh, gave up when Brian didn't return. He wasn't stupid. He knew his sister was still head over heels in love with Brian, even though she tried to deny it, ignore it—he and his sister were so similar in that—and he could tell, even though it hurt, that Brian still cared for Mia.

They were torn, but they could make it work. They probably were talking things out. Or having make-up sex. Or both. Either way, they could get past the issues and work out. Dom was sure they could, and his heart burned over the knowledge. He knew he could pull a 'big brother' and interrupt them right now, but he didn't. Mia didn't deserve that, and neither did Brian. It was just like five years ago; Dom was gonna get in the way. Even though Letty wasn't around now, he still wasn't gonna get in between Brian and Mia's happiness.

Not matter just how much his heart ached.

* * *

When Brian had been sitting on the sand, wounded, it had felt like a knife on Dom's heart. He'd lost Letty already—he wasn't gonna lose Brian, too. Fortunately, Brian wasn't extremely wounded and he'd be able to hold on until he got medical attention. And they managed to finally get Arturo fucking Braga. It was okay. Brian had insisted Dom to get away while he still had the chance, but Dom shook his head. He was tired of running, he'd explained. And he'd meant it.

So, he'd just stood there, waiting for the FBI to arrive. And he hadn't tried to get away when he'd been handcuffed. There was no point anymore. Letty was gone, and Mia and Brian had each other. And his other friends had their own lives, too. There was nothing left for Dom.

They had to wait four months for his trial. Those four months, Dom was in custody. And no-one, but Brian and Mia, had come to visit him. And those visits made him feel many different emotions at once. He was happy Brian and Mia still came to visit him, that they cared for him. But, the fact they were together stung a lot and it made his heart ache.

They didn't hide they were a couple again. It was just the little things, like holding hands, standing close to each other, hugging and those small low-key kisses that told Dom everything. There was also the fact that, apparently, Brian had pretty much moved in with Mia. Dom was glad Brian was looking after his sister, but he wasn't thrilled they were living together. 'Cause that just made it all the more real, that more _serious_.

It was fucking painful to know that the one you love was in love with someone as close to you as your sibling. Dom had dealt with this, five years ago, but things had been different then. He'd had his team, and he'd had Letty. His team distracted him and his love for Letty overshadowed the ache of knowing Brian was with Mia.

He had no-one now. The woman he was in love with was dead. The man he was in love with was with his sister. And Dom had to deal with the pain just by himself. Being in custody sure helped with that. He knew Brian was working on a clemency report so Dom could get away, get him a shorter sentence, but Dom wasn't sure it would work.

After all, everything Dom had ever wanted and loved had gone right to hell. Why would this time be any different?

* * *

As it turned out, Dom had been right. The judge had been a hard ass who hadn't accepted Brian's clemency report. He was going to prison. 25 to life. It sucked, but at this point, Dom just didn't care anymore.

So he was sitting in this prison bus, being transported to his own personal hell. Lompoc. Fucking hell. He remembered how, five years ago, he would rather die than go back. Now? He'd grown so tired of running; he'd accepted his fate. It was his fault after all. He was the one who decided to pull off the hijackings. It was about time he had to face his music.

That was when he heard an engine. A race car's engine. He looked out the window, and smirked, knowing exactly who they were. Well, to be honest, Dom hadn't expected them to bother. But, it seemed Brian and Mia weren't exactly on board with the idea of Dom spending the next years of his life in prison, and Leo and Santos seemed to agree to help. That was loyalty right there. He wasn't exactly overjoyed of Brian and Mia throwing their lives away for his freedom, but he appreciated it.

It was a shock to see his Charger, fully repaired. Apparently, Brian had been the one who fixed her up, and Dom felt his heart swell. Okay, so maybe Brian didn't see him in _that_ way, but he seemed to care, and Dom could work with that. After all, he noticed Mia's happiness when being around Brian, and he didn't want to take that away from her.

Leo and Santos managed to get away without the FBI tracing them. However, Brian and Mia were immediately marked as Dom's partners in crime and the FBi had launched a huge manhunt to get the three of them. At first, they had run the three of them together. However, after a few weeks, Dom decided it was better to separate. After all, the FBI wanted him the most.

He got in contact with Vince, who'd told him they could come and hide in Rio. Dom told Brian and Mia to go alone, and that he would catch up. He had some things to take care of, and he had to make sure that the two people that mattered the most to him right now made it safely. He knew Brian would take care of Mia, and he knew they were smart enough to make it there.

He just prayed they'd be able to get out of this mess, somehow.

* * *

"I'm pregnant," Mia said, and Dom suddenly felt like his entire world was breaking apart. Again. He stared at her in disbelief, shock in his face, like the time he'd found out she wasn't a virgin anymore, back when she was seventeen, way before Brian even showed up in their lives. But, this is different. His sister not being a virgin was one thing. His sister being pregnant was a whole other thing.

Especially considering who the father is. Brian. _Fuck._ Dom had been getting used to the idea of Brian and Mia being together, he was starting to accept it, but this changed things. Whatever little hope Dom had had left about being able to have any relationship with Brian died the moment those words came out from Mia's mouth.

"I already lost my family once," she continued, glancing at Dom, who looked down, thinking about what their family had been once, happy and with no problems at all. "I won't go through that again." Her gaze went back to Brian, who had looked shocked, but now Dom could see joy showing up in his face.

"You kidding me?" Brian asked Mia, a smile breaking out in his face.

Mia laughed. "No." Brian kissed her, hugged her lovingly, and Dom had to look away.

Yes, Dom knew Brian was Mia's. He had been aware for over five years of that. But, a baby makes it that more _real_. They're not just a couple anymore. They're a family—they're gonna be a family of their own—and Dom can't don't anything about it. He let them have their moment, knowing that even though his heart was aching, to them, it was a happy, meaningful moment and they deserved to have it.

"I'm not going anywhere," Brian promised Mia. "Okay?"

Mia nodded, and then turned to her brother. "Dom?" she called. "Promise me we stick together."

Dom knew he would love Brian and Mia's child. He knew that, despite what he was feeling right now, that child was family. This news was something Dom definitely hadn't expected, something Dom would have to have some time to adjust to, but he knew he couldn't ruin this moment for the two most important people in his life. So he looked up, seeing both Brian and Mia, and his expression softened. Okay, so maybe things didn't happen as he had _wished_ , but Brian and Mia were still here with him. They wanted them to stick together. And Dom couldn't find it in him to say no.

"I promise," he said, walking over to Brian and Mia and giving them both a hug. It would take some time, but Dom knew he would get used to this, eventually. It would be okay. So, he let a smile light up his face—a real smile. "Family just got bigger."


	3. Part III

Dom figured that, if he couldn't be Brian's lover—well, he could at least be his best friend or something.

And that was the thing. That was exactly the fucking thing. Because… okay, yeah, he was Brian's _friend_ , but not his _best friend_. No, that place belonged to someone else—to Mr. Roman Pearce. Someone Brian always talked about. Apparently, they grew up together—did everything together, even went to _juvie_ together—so of course he'd be a part of a lot of stories of Brian's. Brian had admitted he and Roman had fallen out for a few years after Brian joined the LAPD and Roman was sent to Chino, but they both long since gotten over that.

It was sad to say, but Dom was starting to feel _jealous_ of this _Roman Pearce_. Because, fuck, he hadn't even known Brian _had_ friends. And that's stupid, 'cause _of course_ he had friends. Brian's life wasn't just law enforcement and going undercover, but for some reason, it never actually sunk into Dom's brain until Brian began to talk more about himself while they were on the run.

Which was nice; having Brian talk about his past. 'Cause Dom had noticed that Brian not talking much about himself five years ago hadn't just been part of the cover—Brian actually didn't really _like_ saying much about himself. But, he was starting to do that, now. More with Mia than with Dom, he knew that, but it's a start. He knew, thanks to that little heart-to-heart they had after they found out Mia was pregnant, that Brian didn't have a father. Apparently, the guy had bailed on him and his mom when he was about two or three. Then Brian had told him about his mother. Her name had been Lillian Miller. As it turns out, O'Conner was _actually_ Brian's father's last name

_"Pretty much the only thing he gave me," Brian commented with a sarcastic, short laugh, as he looked at the city from where he was sitting in the balcony. Dom hadn't even known what to reply, so he didn't._

Lillian had met this man back when she was a teenager; fell in love with him, fucking _ran away_ with him and stayed with him, despite all the bullshit he put her through. Brian had said that apparently, his parents were like partners. His father was into dirty jobs and Lillian, well, she was so in love that she was part of it all before she knew it. She stopped as soon as she found out she was pregnant, though. And apparently, Brian's father had _tried_ to, but he couldn't leave his womanizing ways and his jobs. He wasn't ready to raise a kid.

_"So, he just went and bailed," Brian had said. "Mom said she hadn't been that surprised. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle a kid, so she knew he would leave. It was only a matter of when."_

_"And she wasn't upset?" Dom found himself asking, 'cause the woman had pretty much thrown her life away for the guy, and then he'd just left her—with a kid, no less._

_"Yeah," he nodded. "But, my mom was tough, man. She managed to move on. Said I had a lot to do with that."_

Dom was surprised to know that Lillian had told her son pretty much everything about her past, but it seemed Brian and his mother had been close enough for her to do just that. And that wasn't the only reason, it seemed. 'Cause it seemed Lillian hadn't let go of her old life completely, even after she had Brian.

_"Old habits die hard," Brian said, shrugging. "Mom got away from that kinda work, but we didn't live in the greatest part of town, and lots of shady people seemed to remember her. She thought it was better for me to know the kinda life I was livin'. I mean, she wanted the best for me, but she didn't want to fool me, or herself."_

_"So, she just told you everything?" Dom found himself asking. If he ever had a kid—which he couldn't imagine happening now that Letty was gone; he was still mourning her—he wouldn't want to tell them about his shady past._

_"Eh, kinda. I mean, she tried to sugar-coat it, since I was a kid and all. She didn't, like, outright tell me what she and my father did for a living. But, uh, I was always pretty perceptive. So, by the time I was like, fifteen, my mom had pretty much told me everything 'cause she knew that I would probably find a way to find out, anyway."_

_"And you were okay with your mother's past?" Dom found himself asking, because, shit, Brian's mother had been a criminal. And if he ended up becoming a cop…_

_"'Course," Brian replied with no hesitance in his voice. "She was doin' her best for me and I understood that. It ain't easy to raise a kid on her own, 'specially when living a life like hers. She wasn't even pissed when I ended up in juvie, seemed more disappointed in herself for givin' me that kinda life instead of angry at me for gettin' in that kinda shit…" The blond paused for a moment, but then shrugged. "Somehow, we made it work," he said with a small smile. "That was our world."_

_"Yeah." And it amazed Dom how different his world and Brian's had been. Fuck, he couldn't even picture his dad ever leaving, and couldn't picture his mother with a gun. And that was what Brian's reality had been like._

_Brian's face turned somber. "Then when I was nineteen, we found out she had cancer, and she, uh, died a few months later."_

_"I'm sorry," Dom found himself saying, not knowing what else to say. He knew how hard it had been to lose his mother, but he'd been younger and he'd had his father. Brian hadn't._

_Brian shook his head. "Don't be. It was bound to happen, anyway, I guess. Anyway, it was around this time Tanner offered me the chance to join the LAPD, and my mom was actually on board with the idea. She said it was an out of the life I was living due to her." He shrugged. "My mom was the one who managed to convince me join the academy," he said quietly._

_Dom nodded. "I see…" Now things made more sense, why Brian had decided to be a cop. It was the first time Brian had opened up to him so much. Dom was pretty honored, 'cause he was sure Brian wouldn't be telling this to anyone._

_They were in silence until Brian began chuckling suddenly. "You know," he began. "My mom was the one who taught me how to use a gun."_

_Dom looked up in shock. "You're shitting me." His mother wouldn't've been able to hold a gun, let alone teach her kids how to use it._

_Brian smirked at Dom's face. "Yeah, well, she felt it was safer for me if I knew how to use a gun. Self-defense, ya know? Never mind if I was a kid. She also taught me some pretty rad fighting moves. My mom was badass."_

_So unlike Dom's mother, who had been pretty content being a housewife—although that didn't mean she wasn't tough in her own way, though. "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah. And then I taught Rome," he chuckled. "It's funny—he taught me how to fix cars, I thought him how to shoot a gun. Which is funny, considering he had the older brother that had gone into prison and shit, but…"_

Dom had pretty much tuned out at that point, angry that this Roman Pearce had to, once again, enter the fucking conversation. It made sense he was mentioned—they were talking about Brian's past and all—but, shit, he was literally _always there_.

And Dom found himself wondering how he could dislike someone he hadn't even met yet so fucking much. All he knew about Roman was what he heard from Brian's stories—and he couldn't help but think of the smile in Brian's eyes as he told them—but he still didn't like him. So, obviously, he hadn't been excited when he'd found out Brian had called Roman to participate in the heist.

Brian seemed oblivious to Dom's annoyance on the matter, and when everyone had arrived, he'd gotten Dom's attention and introduced him to his two closest friends. Tej Parker and Roman Pearce. Brian spoke highly about both of them, and when Dom finally met Roman Pearce face-to-face, after he'd quickly looked over the guy Brian called his best friend, he just tried to smile—although it probably was more of a smirk—and said, "I've heard a lot about you."

And Pearce probably didn't even know just how fucking _much_.

* * *

After that, he'd watched Pearce until he'd finally gotten a good read of him. He was a cocky little shit that ran his mouth, speaking bullshit as easy as he breathed, and he seemed to be pretty damn reckless. That description alone reminded Dom of someone with blond hair and blue eyes. Of course, Pearce and Brian weren't the same. Brian had been in the LAPD; meanwhile, Pearce had been in prison. This had pretty much fucked up their friendship, but neither of them stopped being loyal to each other, and in the end, they'd managed to fix their friendship and move on as if those years of not talking to each other never happened.

Of course, it had taken a fucking undercover operation that involved drug lords, high speed chases, dirty cops, _rats_ , and too many guns. Dom wasn't even surprised. Brian was a crazy ass white boy, always had been, and his best friend was pretty much as crazy as him.

He'd also noticed that the only person Pearce didn't mind following was Brian. Pearce obviously adored Brian. He was loyal to him, to the point of being stupid; but again, _only to Brian._ Yeah, Tej had Roman's loyalty, too—Dom could tell—but it wasn't a strong as the one he had to Brian.

And Brian always seemed relaxed around Pearce. They always laughed, always could talk to each other. Pearce was probably one of the few people, if not the only one, that Brian probably never really bothered to lie to. Brian obviously trusted him, and it was clear that they didn't really have much secrets between them. It would explain why Pearce had known, immediately, who he was. Parker had known, too, but he'd been more low-key about it.

Dom knew that him being jealous of Brian's _best friend_ was stupid as well as childish, so he told himself he'd been an adult and get over it. He did just that, and as time passed and he got to know Roman more, he found himself actually liking the guy. Guy was funny, his laugh was infectious, and despite everything, he could tell he was a good guy. And he was Brian's family, and by extension, that made him Dom's family, too.

And once Dom had gotten over his pointless jealousy, he realized Brian and Roman reminded him of him and Vince, which was nice. It sucked, how he couldn't even seem to trust his own best friend anymore, but Dom at least still had the good memories with him. He also knew that, despite Vince having omitted information, despite how angry he was, that Vince would always be his best friend. So, it was okay. Hopefully they would get over it someday, just like Brian and Roman got over their problems.

And after he'd thought of all that, he just found himself wondering how the hell Brian and Roman were even alive. After all, the two of them together, doing whatever they damn felt like back in Barstow, with little to no supervision to begin with? Those two were fearless idiots and it was surprising they were both breathing, but then again, you had to be a little crazy if you wanted to live the fast life.

* * *

Dom was thinking he had to be cursed, because no matter where the hell he looked, Brian and Mia were always there. Sitting together, hugging, cuddling, talking among themselves. Dom was still struggling to accept reality, but it was a bitch when you were always reminded that you wouldn't be able to have what you want. He didn't resent Brian and Mia about it, 'cause he knew they didn't know, and even if they did, they wouldn't mean it. And, again, he didn't want to ruin their happiness. They both deserved it after they'd thrown their lives away for him.

So, he just struggled alone. And moments like this made him miss Letty more. He missed her, he would always miss her, but seeing Brian and Mia was a constant reminder of what he would never be able to have. He wouldn't be able to have Brian because he was Mia's. He wouldn't be able to have Letty because she was dead. It hurt, damn it, it hurt, but Dom had to be strong. So, he just suffered in silence, knowing— _hoping_ —he would get over this soon. Get over his feelings for Brian.

God, that would make it so much _easier_.

* * *

Ever since Brian had walked into his life, almost six years ago, and Dom had started to fall for him, he'd made sure that no-one ever knew about his feelings. He hid them, kept them to himself, and for over five years, no-one ever noticed. Not Vince, not Mia, not Letty, not Brian. No-one. And he planned to keep it that way.

That is, until Gisele Yashar came up to him when no-one was around. "You appreciate a fine body no matter the make or the model. That's what you told me back when I was working for Braga."

Dom raised an eyebrow, not sure where the conversation was going. "Yeah, I did…"

"The girl you were describing, she was nothing like me," Gisele said. "I know you loved Letty very much, Dom. I didn't meet her, I don't think I did, but… I can see it in your eyes."

"I did love Letty," he confirmed somberly. Everyone knew it. There was no need to hide it. "She was the only woman I loved. Still love," he added, because he wasn't sure where the hell Gisele was going with all of this. She'd flirted with him back when he auditioned for Braga, but she'd stopped after he described his ideal lover. He wasn't sure if she was talking out of curiosity or if it was something more, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Gisele nodded, seemed to be lost in thought for a minute, and then said, "But, she isn't the only one you love… is she?"

Dom could feel his mouth go dry. "What're you talkin' about?" he muttered, trying to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about," Gisele said, looking at Dom with a no-nonsense face. "You said you appreciate a fine body, no matter the make or the model. You described your ideal lover, and yeah, maybe you were describing Letty, but I think that, unconsciously, you were describing someone else, too."

Dom was panicking, but he tried to act cool, tried to look like he wasn't fazed at all. Who knew if he was succeeding. "And who else would I be describing?"

Gisele looked around, as if to make sure there was no-one else around, and then she gave her answer. "Brian."

Shit. She got it right, all in one go. Fucking hell. "Brian?" he tried to laugh, as if that was ridiculous, as if there was no way. And to be honest, he hadn't even _realized_ he was kind of describing Brian when he'd said that to Gisele. She was really perceptive. And she wasn't buying his bullshit.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Dom," she said softly. "Maybe no-one else has realized, but I have." She looked at him with something that seemed to be like _pity._ "Dom, he's with your sister…"

"I know," he said more forcefully than he intended.

"And you're okay with it?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," he muttered. "Look, it's been a bitch, but I'm getting used to it. All in all, those two are the most important people in my life right now, and if they make each other happy, then I won't get in the way."

Gisele nodded. "That's pretty honorable of you," she said, and Dom could tell she was genuine. "But, maybe you should stop putting others first and put _yourself_ first for a change."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you love them, and I know you'd do anything for them. That's just how you are. I've seen first-hand what you're willing to do for someone you love. But, I don't think this is good for you, Dom. This whole... suffering in silence kinda thing. It might... it might be better for you to stay away from Brian for a while."

"So you're saying I just leave him and my sister?" He didn't sound happy about her suggestion at all.

"No," she replied easily. "But, it can't be healthy for you to be near him when you're feeling like this. Maybe after this job, you could take some weeks for vacation... It might help you."

Dom thought about Brian, Mia, and their baby, and then what Gisele was saying. It did kind of make a little sense—he really wasn't taking care of himself as much as he was taking care of them—but it was just the way he was. He would rather suffer in silence and be with them than leave. The last time he left his family, Letty had been murdered. Maybe it wouldn't go that way again, but after that, Dom refused to leave just like that.

Besides, he has been living with his feelings for Brian for almost six years. More time wouldn't hurt by now.

"Maybe," he replied, knowing that he wouldn't leave Brian and Mia unless _they_ wanted him to. The roar of an engine alerted them that people were coming back to the warehouse.

"Looks like our friends are back," Gisele said with an easy smile as she walked away from Dom.

"Gisele!" Dom called. "Don't tell anyone about this," he asked of her once she stopped to look at him.

Gisele nodded. "Don't worry, I won't. Promise." She gave him a small smile and walked to where the others were standing. Dom watched her, wondering whether she was really gonna stay quiet or not. He figured he had no option but to trust her, and that if she wanted to tell everyone, she would've already. So, he just went where his family was at, pushing the conversation to the back of his mind. He already had his mind made up.

* * *

Elena Neves was a strong, capable woman with strong morals. She wasn't afraid of going against her own co-workers to do what she thought was right—and in this case, that was stopping Reyes. She was quite beautiful, too. Blonde hair, blue eyes. God damn it, she reminded him of Brian. Both of them were cops, both of them were gorgeous, both of them helped him when he needed them to, despite their jobs. _Fuck_.

But, Dom didn't fool himself. They might be similar, but Elena Neves was no Brianna O'Conner. She was her own person, and not a female version of Brian. Dom knew that, but the thought had still crossed his mind sometimes.

The thing about Elena was that she understood him. She'd also lost the love of her life. Her husband was dead, just like Letty was. And they'd bonded over that. To the point Elena left Rio to live with him in Europe. And he was glad. She really had been his rock for the months that followed after the heist. She helped him cope; didn't make him feel lonely.

Dom found himself wondering if he would ever fall in love with Elena. He loved her, yes, but he wasn't in love with her, at least not yet. His feelings for Elena weren't as strong as his feelings for Letty or his feelings for Brian, but they were still there and they were growing steady. Maybe someday he would grow to love her. For now, she was a girlfriend he genuinely cared about. Elena understood, she always did, and she didn't push him. That's what he loved about her.

Maybe someday he would move on from Leticia Ortiz and Brian O'Conner and fall in love with Elena Neves.

That would make things so much easier.

Although, Dom had pretty much figured out life just didn't want things to be easy for him. Maybe it would be different this time, though. Maybe this time, now that they were finally free, things will finally be easier.

_Maybe._

* * *

Mia was nearing her eight month of pregnancy by now, and Dom couldn't be more ecstatic. Even though finding out Mia was pregnant had been painful and hard for him, right now, he couldn't wait to have a nephew in his arms. Jack O'Conner would be born about a month from now, and Dom was honestly looked forward to that.

Dom and Elena went to visit Brian and Mia pretty frequently. He'd kind of listened to what Gisele had told him and decided to live in a different house would help him. It did, at little. He shouldn't've expected it to, considering that he went five years without seeing or hearing about Brian, and yet his feelings hadn't changed a damn bit. Didn't hurt to try, though.

Once they pulled over and got out of the car, they knocked on the door, but no-one answered. It couldn't be that Brian and Mia weren't there, because Brian's Skyline was right there on the porch. They were probably just on the beach and didn't hear the knock. So, they made their way around the house and into the backyard—that was pretty much the whole damn beach. Both Brian and Mia loved the beach, so it really hadn't surprised Dom when they decided to buy a beach house to live in.

Brian and Mia weren't sitting on any of the chairs overlooking the beach, though. So, Dom began searching for them with his gaze until he saw _him_. Shit. Brian was surfing, and he looked damn sexy while doing so, too. Dom didn't really mean to stare, but... _fuck_. How could he not?

Brian seemed to notice them and he grinned as he got out of the water with his board and made his way to the. Dom was trying not to be obvious, but it was so fucking hard not to when tanned, lean, muscled, _dripping wet_ Brian was standing right in front of him.

Six years, and Brian could still turn him on with pretty but nothing but a smile.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Where's Mia?" Elena asked, and Dom realized he literally tuned out of whatever conversation they were having because he'd been too busy staring at Brian while trying not to be so obvious about it.

_God damn, motherfucking shit._

"She's sleepin'," Brian replied easily, glancing at the house. "She's tired all the time now, having to carry around our baby and all. Figured a nap would do good. It'll probably be an hour until she wakes up."

Dom watched how Brian's eyes softened with love when he mentioned his and Mia's baby. Dom knew, he fucking knew, just how much Brian loved his sister. He was truly head over heels in love with her, had been for a long time and it hasn't changed. If anything, Mia being pregnant has made Brian's love for her grow stronger. And Dom knew he should feel happy for his sister having someone that loved her as much as Brian did, and he _was_ , but... God damn, his own feelings for Brian made him feel jealous, too. 'Cause she had what he couldn't.

Dom was seriously starting to wonder if he would ever move on. It's not like he and Brian had ever been a couple—it's not like Brian had been with him and then he went for Mia—but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel that way.

It was fucking tiring.

* * *

When Jack O'Conner was born, Dom hadn't been sure what to feel.

That was, until he'd seen Jack being held in his mother's arms for the first time. He was beautiful. The first time Dom saw into the baby's eyes, he saw Brian's electric blue eyes looking up at him, and it made Dom smile. Jack was the perfect mix of the two people he loved most in this world. He had Brian's blond hair, blue eyes, and that same, bright smile, as well as Mia's features.

Dom loved his nephew. He brought him joy he hadn't felt in a long time. In fact, _everyone_ in their family adored Jack. They all spoiled him, all loved him. It was a good change. And as Dom held the now-a-few-months-old Jack in his arm, he thought that, maybe, Jack was how he would finally heal. It would be extremely ironic, considering how much it had hurt him to find out about Mia's pregnancy, but it was okay.

After all, Dom adored his nephew. Jack brought happiness—to him, to Mia, to Brian—and Dom was glad for that.

"Hey, Dom," Brian greeted easily as he walked into the terrace where Dom was sitting. Jack seemed to recognize his daddy's voice instantly, because he raised his arms towards Brian, signalizing he wanted his father to pick him up. "And hey there, Jack!"

Dom had to smile at the baby voice Brian used when he took Jack from his arms. Months ago, Brian had been scared shitless about becoming a father, since he hadn't had a father figure himself. Dom had assured him he would be a decent dad, but Brian still had been hesitant. He had no reason to be though, because he was a great dad—Dom could see it. Brian loved his son more than anything—he would do anything for him, would always put him first and do what is best for him.

It was funny; seeing this crazy ass white boy being a daddy was something Dom wouldn't've expected almost seven years ago. But, things changed, and Brian really was nailing it being a dad. Fatherhood was good for him. It made him more attractive, too, but it also showed he was off limits. Dom was still learning to deal with that, but he was managing. It was okay.

Dom watched Brian make funny faces that made Jack laugh and he smiled.

It was definitely okay.

* * *

Dom stared at the picture Hobbs had given him, feeling too many emotions at once as his mind processed what he was seeing.

Letty was _alive_.

_His Letty_ was alive.

He'd thought he'd lost her forever. He'd thought he'd never see her again. That he'd never hold her, kiss her, make love to her—just _have_ her with him. But, apparently, he was wrong. Letty was alive. She was out there. He could get her back. He didn't know why she didn't come back, didn't let him know she was alive, but Dom knew Letty, and he knew that there had to be a damn good reason for her not to come back.

It didn't matter for now, anyway. The important part was that Letty was alive. And he could bring her back. He _would_ bring her back. He loved her, and she was family. He had to bring her back home. He wasn't gonna give up until she came back, to him, to their family.

And for the first time in over a year, Dom had _hope_.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Dom wouldn't've pictured himself in this situation.

Back in Los Angeles. Back in his old home in Echo Park. With all of their records wiped clean. They weren't on the run anymore. They were free— _truly_ free—and back home where they belonged. And they had Letty back with them, and Dom couldn't be gladder. Yeah, she didn't have her memories, but she was still his Letty, and Dom would take what he could get. After about two and a half years of thinking she was dead, having her back was the biggest blessing Dom could ever ask for.

Unfortunately, getting Letty back meant the loss of one of their sisters. Gisele sacrificed her life to save Han's. She'd helped to get Letty back without really questioning anything. The whole family had. Then there was also the fact that she had known about his feelings for Brian. They'd never really talked about it again after she'd mentioned it back in Rio, but after Dom was completely assured she wouldn't tell anyone, it'd felt kind of nice to have someone know the truth.

Now, Gisele was gone just like Jesse and Vince. Dom knew he would mourn her just as he mourned the loss of his brothers. No-one had any idea where Leon was at yet, but hopefully he was doing okay. As for the rest, Dom was extremely glad everyone else was alive and well. Yes, they were all mourning Gisele—especially Han—but they would continue to live their lives.

Dom knew how Han was feeling, and he knew it hurt, but he was sure Han would find a way to continue living. He wouldn't ever forget of Gisele, but he'd move on. Dom was sure.

As for him and Letty, well, they were gonna be alright. Letty had said that it felt like home, and that was good enough for Dom. They were taking it one quarter mile at a time, building back their relationship. Dom's feelings for her never changed—he still loved her—and he could tell that Letty loved him, too, even if she didn't really remember him. That was okay. They would find a way to pull through.

As for his feelings for Brian— _well_ … Dom turned his head to look at where Brian was standing, Jack in his arms and Mia by his side. Okay, so maybe his feelings for Brian hadn't changed a damn bit. He still loved him—and to this point, Dom accepted that he would probably always love him—but he couldn't have him, and that was okay. Maybe they weren't involved romantically, but Brian was still family—he wasn't going anywhere. They'd been through so much together; they'd developed a tight bond. Maybe Brian would never see it as a romantic thing, but Dom knew Brian loved him—as a brother, at least. It was something, and Dom was happy with that.

* * *

Dom lived for the next two and a half years with his feelings for Brian buried somewhere in the back of his mind. He'd never planned on telling him. He'd never, _ever_ , planned on admitting that he'd fallen head over heels for Brian O'Conner, all those years ago, back when he was Brian Spilner, and even now, he _still_ loved him.

Dom really had planned taking his feelings with him to the grave. However, the run in with Shaw's older brother made him change his mind. Han was dead. A bomb exploded and destroyed his home, and it almost fucking killed Brian, Mia, Jack and himself. They had Deckard fucking Shaw after them. Hobbs was in the hospital. They were recruited by Mr. Nobody to rescue Ramsey. They ran to Abu Dhabi to get the God's Eye—jumping fucking skyscrapers in a car while they were at it (Dom could still hear Brian yelling, _"Cars don't fly!"_ )—and went on a high speed chase mission in Los Angeles to get the God's Eye back and finally get Shaw.

They had almost died way too many times in that short span of time. It wasn't like they weren't used to danger, 'cause they were, but it helped to remind Dom of just how fucking fragile life was. In one moment you were living, and then in the next moment, you were killed—just like his father all those years ago, just like Jesse, Vince, Gisele, Han…

And that's when Dom decided it was stupid to keep it to himself. They didn't know what life would bring to them. They didn't know what would happen. So he decided to be honest with himself, with Brian. To finally tell him the truth, for the first time in ten years. And it made him feel fucking nervous—and that was _not_ okay, because Dominic Toretto didn't _get_ nervous—but he got over himself, and when he and Brian were alone out in the backyard, one typical Sunday BBQ, he decided to take his chance.

"Hey… Brian?" Dom called, hands sweating in nervousness, leaving his task of manning up the grill behind.

"Yeah?" Brian replied, leaving the pack of beers he'd brought on the table, turning to look at him, and those striking blue eyes almost made Dom lose his breath.

_Shit…_

"I just… I wanted to tell you that I—" Dom couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He looked at Brian, who was staring at him expectantly, and thought what this man had been to him for the last ten years. First he'd been just some punk that happened to have lunch at his diner. Then he was his savior from the police, and soon he was his friend. Then he was the cop that had betrayed them, and for the next five years, he would only allow himself to think of Brian in that way.

But, then he'd been his ally. And soon he was his friend again. His partner in crime. His best friend. His brother. The guy who had his back, who's always there for him. The one thing that hadn't changed, though, in all these ten years that had passed, was Dom's love for him. Ten years, and Dom _still_ was in love with him.

Dom had known he loved Brian for years, so why was it so hard for him to say?

_Just do it, you dumbass!_

"I—I love you, Brian." There. He'd said it. He'd fucking said it. He'd finally said out loud what he refused to say for ten fucking years. It felt like a weigh was lifted off his chest. Like he'd finally could breathe again. Fuck, if he'd known he'd feel like this, then he might as well had admitted this sooner.

He'd been afraid of Brian's reaction, though. And honestly, he still was. Dom watched warily, not knowing what to expect. What if he screwed up? What if he'd freaked Brian out? That was the last thing he wanted to do. A smile formed on Brian's lips, and Dom was glad to know that, well, it seemed he hadn't screwed up after all. However, he still held his breath until he'd felt Brian slap his back, all brotherly.

"Yeah. Love you, too, man," Brian grinned at him. "You're a rad brother," he joked as he let out a chuckle.

Dom watched as Brian went into the house, probably to where the pregnant Mia was preparing the salad, or where little Jack was playing with his toy cars. Okay, so that wasn't… that wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. Well, fine, slight lie—there had been this small part of him that wished Brian actually returned his feelings and all, even though Dom knew that wasn't gonna happen.

All in all, it went pretty good. And even though Dom knew that when Brian had told him he loved him, he hadn't mean it in a romantic sense, he knew that he'd been honest about that. And that put a smile om Dom's face, 'cause—okay, so maybe he and Brian would never be together in that way, but he still had Brian with him, and his life was going pretty damn well considering everything. His family had survived yet another disaster, they'd gotten a new family member, Ramsey, and in some few months they would have another member added into their family, Brian and Mia's baby girl.

So, yeah. His family was good. He had Letty. And he'd finally told Brian his feelings, and even though he was the only one who knew the real meaning behind his words, it still felt like a weigh was lifted off his chest. Dom was content with his life right now.

_Life is good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story! Big shout-out to my friends who helped me with this! Having someone to talk to really helps, especially when they give suggestions. Anyway, I hope you all liked this! :)


End file.
